Nashor
(Author's Note: Not all of this information is accurate as a large sum of time has passed since said player first began his career in MassiveCraft. Furthermore, please ignore all spelling and grammatical errors.) Nashor, also known as "Nashor the Great", was a long time member of the MassiveCraft server. His career began in September of 2011 where he was whitelisted by the former moderator DarkFeather. When he joined, MassiveCraft was a small server. Everyone knew everyone and it was a rare event when 10 people would be on at once. However, as time went on and MassiveCraft's popularity grew, so did the number of players. Sadly, it was not long before the sense of community began to fail. One fateful day, Nashor was assaulted in his "Long Mine" (over 2000 blocks in length) by the player Rainsman and one of his cronies. Spawn camping, Rainsman made Nashor lose all his power and then proceeded to steal the chunk containing all of Nashor's valuables. Angered as he was, Nashor could do nothing for his faction "Nashor" only contained one member where as Rainsman's faction "Rising Sun" contained many times more than that. Feeling he had no other choice Nashor left his glorious faction to join the ranks of the Krytan Trading Company, run by current Elder SYKO_Reaper17, hoping they would help him with his war on the notorious Rainsman. Though Kryta fought well, Rising Sun would not give up and in the end the ransom was paid for repossesion of the land. After leaving Kryta, Nashor restarted the faction "Nashor" but soon began talks with player ItsNickBarry about merging their factions together. ItsNickBarry, leader of "Pristina", felt the name Pristina should be kept as his faction contained more members. Nashor was reluctant but eventually agreed and joined Pristina as it’s second in command. As time passed, a new world formed which went by the name of Binral. At this point, Nashor felt bored being part of the peaceful but prosperous Pristina and decided to turn to the dark side. He joined the scumbag faction V-Something (author forgets the name), run by the now-disbarred elder luukwullink. For some reason (author forgets), Nashor began to attack his former friend ItsNickBarry in the Pristina warehouse. ItsNickBarry vowed he hated Nashor and Nashor said the same but only hours passed before they moved on and Nashor rejoined Pristina. (Note: Sometime during these events Nashor and company raided V-Something many many times but author cannot remember if this was before or after he joined their ranks) At this point, Nashor took a break from the server and when he came back, a new world had been formed which went by the name of Ceardia. It was somewhere around this time that one day, Nashor logged in to discover his surroundings were very different from whence he left. After close inspection, he discovered a glitched spawn town. Nashor inquired about this to server owner Cayorion who came and confirmed it was a glitched world, created from an unknown glitch. Cayorion then proceeded to give Nashor creative mode telling him to fly around and have a look for himself. Nashor then proceeded to fill his inventory with a total of 20,000 + diamond blocks and went back to the real world, where much to his relief the diamonds remained. The months after this were quite bland and Nashor only enjoyed the odd PvP battle, using his large amount of diamonds. As both ItsNickBarry and Nashor admit, Pristina grew very little and its lands were scarred from noob builds. After these months, former friend and moderator DarkFeather began to wage war against Pristina. He claimed they were ruining the server by taking all the new members into a useless and thieving faction. Though members of Pristina fought hard, soon the whole server turned against the once loved faction. Factions Pristina had funded to creation betrayed them and friends became enemies. Feeling as if he had nothing left, leader ItsNickBarry had a portal built to an instance dungeon where he smugled diamonds and Ghast eggs, which he spawned in SilverEdge. He was banned the next day. While Nashor tried to take control of the spiraling faction, he was lead to a treasure of diamonds left by player Zabera. However, these diamonds were illegitamate and Nashor was banned for 5 days. The treasure diamonds were removed as well as the 20k other diamonds Nashor had gotten long ago. After he was unbanned, a new chest protection plugin was introduced. However, an exploit was available and all of Pristina's valuables were stolen as well as Nashor's personal belongings of 7 months. Angered at this, Nashor began to complain (legitimately) to the staff of MassiveCraft. In his final moments, Nashor was confronted by Cayorion and ninjabaver who told him to leave the server. Nashor repeated their words in global and was banned. Though their reason was for harassment, they actually banned Nashor as he had very close ties to ItsNickBarry. In the preceding months, Nashor played in ItsNickBarry's small server, often communicating with former friends from MassiveCraft. In this time, Nashor also tried to get his ban lifted (as it was not a fair ban) but he might as well have been ignored. In the time after his ban, MassiveCraft was also attacked numerous times. Though staff members came on blaming him and friend ItsNickBarry, they laughed it off as they were not the ones responsible. Nashor currently is in the process of launching ______, a server run by both him and ItsNickBarry. Category:Members